


Zusammen am Rand

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Feelings, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Canon, Teasing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Wie könnten sich Chris und Britt kennengelernt haben? Vin will es wissen und schließlich packt sein Freund aus. (Chris' POV)





	Zusammen am Rand

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Puh, es war eine schwere Geburt ;) Aber hier kommt nun mein erstes längeres Werk zu diesem wunderschönen Western! Ich möchte dabei betonen, dass es nur eine von vielen Möglichkeiten ist, wie sich Chris und Britt kennengelernt haben könnten. Natürlich hoffe ich, sie gefällt euch^^ Aber wenn sich noch jemand inspiriert fühlt, eine alternative Fassung zu schreiben, würde ich sie sehr gerne lesen! Und ich danke an dieser Stelle der lieben Askaja, die mir hierfür die Grundidee geschenkt hat :)

Wir müssen verrückt sein. Vin, ich, wir alle. Ob wir nun einen Mann mehr oder weniger für unsere Sache gewinnen – genügen wird es nie. Die andere Seite ist in der Überzahl. Auch wenn ich meine letzte Patrone darauf verwetten würde, dass wir unsere Chancen deutlich verbessern werden, ehe es zu Ende geht. Aber wir wollen es ihnen nicht zu einfach machen. Die Bauern, ihre Frauen und Kinder brauchen uns auf eine Weise, wie ich es nie zuvor erlebt habe. Wir können sie nicht ihrem Schicksal überlassen.

Das ist es, was mich antreibt. Und Vin hat vielleicht noch andere Gründe, die ich nicht kenne. Schießen können wir alle. Nur warum wir es tun, das entscheidet jeder für sich. Jedenfalls fühlt es sich richtig an. Darum suchen wir weiter, hören uns um.

Waffen sind teuer und schwer zu bekommen. Männer kosten weniger und lassen sich eher finden.

In einem Saloon stoßen wir auf eine Gruppe, dem Aussehen nach Viehtreiber. Wir beachten sie zunächst nicht weiter und holen uns etwas zu Trinken. Sicher das Beste, wenn wir uns zu ihnen setzen. So können wir feststellen, ob nicht einer von ihnen …

Sie kommen meinem Gedanken zuvor. Ich zucke innerlich zusammen, als ich sie höre.

„Das ist doch mal ein Abend! Mir will nicht in den Kopf, warum unser schweigsamer Kamerad schon wieder nicht dabei ist.”

„Da sagst du was, Pete. Kein Trinken, kein Kartenspiel, kein Garnichts. Dabei ist er verdammt gut mit Messer und Revolver! Die Mädchen müssten sich um ihn reißen ...”

Ich trete näher.  
„Ihr redet von Britt.”

„Und wenn's so wäre?”

Das werte ich als ein Ja. Ich bin nahe daran, zu lächeln, und tausche einen Blick mit Vin. Volltreffer.  
„Ich bin Chris, ein Freund. Wo hält er sich auf?”

Der zuvor mit Pete Angesprochene zuckt die Achseln.  
„Jetzt? Weiß der Geier. Morgen Mittag? Bei den Bahngleisen. So wie wir alle.”

Wir bedanken uns und gehen für die Nacht ins Gasthaus. Unterwegs hänge ich meinen Erinnerungen nach. Doch kaum in unserem Zimmer, ist es damit vorbei.

„Wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt?” Vin klingt ehrlich interessiert.

Die Frage war zu erwarten. Aber mir ist nicht nach vielen Worten.  
„Lange Geschichte.”

„Und noch eine lange Nacht. Nun komm schon.” Als ich schweige, fährt er fort. „Das erinnert mich an diesen Mann, der sich in einer Berghöhle verlief.”

Ich fühle mich seltsam berührt und etwas belustigt zugleich.  
„Ja, und weiter?”

„Er wiederholte immer stumm sein Mantra `Schweigen ist Gold´. Am Ende fand er auch welches. Nur den Ausgang fand er nicht.”

Botschaft angekommen. Ich strecke mich auf dem Bett aus und ziehe an meiner Zigarre. Wo fange ich am besten an?

***

Es lag schon eine ganze Weile zurück. Ich war wohl nicht viel älter als Chico, und ebenso wie er fuhr ich manchmal aus der Haut. Zu jener Zeit dachte ich noch, dass alle Revolvermänner gleich wären. Es spielte keine Rolle, wo ich herkam oder wie ich war. Ich würde dazugehören.

Nun, da irrte ich mich.

Eines Abends, ich war eben zum Kartenspiel in den Saloon gekommen, da legte einer meiner Bekannten demonstrativ die Füße auf meinen Stuhl.

„Heute nicht.”

„Was soll das, Bob?” Es erschien mir wie ein schlechter Scherz.

„Hast wohl einen zu viel gehoben”, schaltete sich ein anderer ein.

„Einen Scheiß hab ich. Er ist hier fremd, er soll wegbleiben.”

Ich spürte, wie mir das Blut zu Kopf stieg. Zugleich fühlte ich mich ziemlich allein. Die Gesellschaft dieser Leute wurde mir mit einem Mal verleidet. Aber mir war klar, dass ich nicht einfach gehen durfte.

„Nein. Ich sorge lieber dafür, dass du wegbleibst. Für immer.”

Als ich die Hand an meinen Colt legte, rührte sich Bob, doch eine ruhige Stimme brachte uns zur Besinnung. 

„Was versprecht ihr euch davon?” Ein großer, schlaksiger Mann blickte zu uns herüber.

Er hatte nur wenige Worte gesprochen. Sie wirkten trotzdem. Bob schien sich reichlich unbehaglich zu fühlen.  
„Ich wollte Chris hier nur ein wenig aufziehen. Keine große Sache nicht.”

„Stimmt. Es wäre nichts passiert, Britt”, schloss sich ihm Frank an, der mir zuvor beigesprungen war.

Britt also. Es war offensichtlich, dass er ihren Respekt genoss. Und dass er, ebenso wie ich, nicht wirklich zu ihnen gehörte. Er war in ihrer Nähe und doch wieder nicht. Denn in Wahrheit stand er für sich alleine. 

„Gut. Ich gehe. Du auch?” In dieser knappen Frage lag etwas so Einladendes, dass ich nickte. Ohne weiter auf die Tischgesellschaft zu achten, folgte ich meinem neuen Bekannten hinaus.

An der von der Straße abgewandten Seite des Saloons ließen wir uns auf die Erde sinken. Ich hatte noch nie viel gebraucht, aber dort bemerkte ich einmal mehr, worauf es ankam. Keine Stühle, keine Betten, kein warmes Essen. Ich fühlte mich wohl in Britts Gesellschaft und vermisste nichts. Lieber unter freiem Himmel mit ihm als am Tisch mit …

Wir saßen eine Weile schweigend da. Damals war ich gesprächiger als heute und ging mehr auf die Leute zu. Zugleich wusste ich es auch zu schätzen, wenn es um mich her einfach mal still war. Ich mochte es, von Zeit zu Zeit in meine Träume und Gedanken abzugleiten. Und ich zog schon immer ruhige, von Pausen durchsetzte Unterhaltungen andauerndem Wortschwall vor. So konnte ich meine Antworten ungestört vorbereiten, ehe ich sie gab, und gut abwägen, was ich fragen wollte.

„Sie hatten Respekt vor dir”, bemerkte ich schließlich. „Oder glatte Angst. Warum?”

„Ich bin gut mit Messer und Revolver. Der Beste. Sagt man.” In seiner Stimme hörte ich keinen Stolz. Eher das Gegenteil.

„Trotzdem würdest du nur angreifen, wenn es nicht anders geht”, sprach ich meinen Gedanken laut aus.

„Nur dann. Aber um des Tötens willen? Niemals.”

Ich würde auch nie jemanden erschießen, nur um ihn fallen zu sehen. Das bedeutete für mich eine Verrohung, eine Geringschätzung des Lebens, die mich abstieß. Britt schien ebenso zu empfinden. Ich spürte unsere Verbindung. Im Westen gab es viele Männer, die allzu schnell zur Waffe griffen. Oder die nicht sahen, wie schön Schweigen sein konnte. Oder die allgemein jeden verurteilten, der anders war.

Und als hätte er dasselbe gedacht, wandte sich Britt wieder an mich.  
„Wir beide sind hier falsch, was?”

„Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen”, erwiderte ich, und dann überraschte es mich selbst, wie sehr ich mich ihm auf einmal öffnete. „Unser Verhalten fällt aus der Reihe. Aber du sprichst zumindest … richtig. Das ist das passende Wort, nehme ich an. Ich hingegen brauche nur den Mund aufzutun, da hören schon alle, wo ich herkomme. Ich dachte, das wäre unwichtig. Ist es aber nicht.”

„Südstaatler.”

Es wurde wieder still zwischen uns, aber es war nicht unangenehm. Irgendwie spürte ich, dass ihm nichts von dem auf der Zunge lag, was ich in späteren Jahren noch oft zu hören bekommen würde. _Hinterwäldler. Analphabeten. Arme Schlucker._ Oder das fast schon unausweichliche _Seit wann sprichst du Englisch?_ Ich war vor Jahren fortgegangen, doch dabei zog sich noch immer etwas in mir zusammen.

Irgendwann holte ich eine Flasche Whisky.  
„Auch einen Schluck?”

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Vorhin hatte ich ihn schon nicht rauchen gesehen. Nun also auch kein Trinken. Und was war mit Mädchen? Mir schien, als könnte er der anständigste Mann sein, den ich kannte. Der bodenständigste. Nur war er es nicht. Er war trotzdem so sehr – zu sehr – wie ich. Genauso frei. Frei, überall hinzugehen, weil er nichts hatte und ihn nichts hielt.

***

„So, das war's”, ende ich. „Unsere erste Begegnung.”

„Es blieb also nicht dabei?”, fragt Vin, der mir anscheinend in den Kopf blicken kann.

„Nein. Danach kam die Geschichte mit den Gesetzlosen ...”

„Und die wäre?”

Ich muss tatsächlich lachen.  
„Genug von mir. Was ich gerne wissen würde … Wo kommst du her? Ich meine, ursprünglich.”

Meinem Freund scheint es etwas unbehaglich zu sein. Dann lächelt er aber.  
„Das könnte dauern.”

„Es ist noch nicht Morgen.”

Ich biete ihm die andere Bettseite an, wir rauchen und reden. All die Nächte, die ich alleine verbracht habe, kommen mir unheimlich weit weg vor. So, als kämen sie niemals wieder.


End file.
